Happily ever after
by iron man fan2626
Summary: Ok Damon and Elena getting married and Stefan and Caroline are dating will they get there happily ever after or will the new girl at school ruin it


**Ok so I know in most stories I have Klaus and Caroline together but I thought I could switch it up a little bit….. Remember I own nothing**

**Chapter 1**

**Elena's p.o.v**

I woke up and smiled when I saw Damon laying sound asleep next to me I ran my hand through I raven black tousled hair and kissed his lips gently and I was greeted with his beautiful ocean blue eyes he leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips and of course it turned heated very quickly I flipped us so I was on top and he ran his hand down my bare back

"Good Morning baby" he said when we finally broke apart I buried my face into his neck and we sat in silence for a minute and then I mumbled "I don't want to go to school" he just chuckled "well you graduate in 5 months, and then you go off to college and then after college well we will figure out from there we have all eternity to figure it out" we started kissing again but were interrupted by a loud banging

"get up you two or we will be late for school again" I got out of bed leaving Damon knowing him he would probably just go back to sleep 30 min later I was completely ready and I leaned down onto out bed and kissed him one more time before walking out the door but before I could he grabbed my hand and kissed it where my engagement ring sits and then I walked out the door

"So Elena I was thinking that maybe we should have a double wedding" and I burst into laughter "Caroline you do realize that Stefan has not even proposed to you yet right?" she shrugged his shoulders "well I saw the ring box so I know it will happen soon" I just rolled my eyes as we continued driving to school

When we pulled into the parking lot we could already hear the whispers through the car thanks to our vampire hearing there are so many rumors going around about us ever since I got engaged and of course Caroline has been babbling to anyone who would listen about how she will be getting engaged any day apparently because we are engaged to be married that makes us sluts. Don't worry I don't understand it either but we chose to ignore them

We walked into English class and sat down and started talking to each other about wedding plans when Jessica a new girl at our school who is the queen of rumors walked up to us and said "that's a pretty ring Elena to bad it won't be yours for long Damon came and saw me last night and told me he loved me" we both rolled our eyes but I decided to play her little game

"Ok Jessica so how long have you two been sneaking around?" she smirked "about 3 months" "so I have to know the detail where did he tell you and how, was it romantic?" I looked at Caroline who was holding in giggles "well I went to his house last night and we made love and he told me he loved me like not tomorrow and was break it off with you soon"

"So are you going to cry now Elena" "nope I think I'm good" she glared at me "so you have been sneaking around 3 months huh so you must know lots about him right?" she nodded "so let me ask you one question that if he really is your boyfriend you would know the answer to, it's actually a very personal thing and if you really knew him like I do you would know the answer"

"Ok ask me the stupid question already" "ok where did he buy this engagement ring from?" she just rolled her eyes and smirked "that's easy he bought it from Tiffany's" I giggled

"Actually i didn't buy it at all, it was my mother's" I heard his voice from behind me Alaric must have texted him and told him what was going on Jessica looked shocked as to what he was doing here "Hi Damon" she tried to say in a seductive tone "Bye Jessica" he said and grabbed both my and Caroline's hands and walked out of the school and we both burst into laughter "that girl thought that was going to hurt me"

Damon picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and we kissed passionately "I know you did not believe a word she said but I need to know that anyone ever says something like that to you ever again promise me you won't believe it" "I promise"

"Hey I have a surprise for you" he said with a smile he placed me in the car and he got into the driver's seat "wait where Caroline is?" "Oh Stefan rode with me over here and then he took her car and drove home"

"Wow you must have me hypnotized because I did not notice an of that happen at all" he put his hand on my knee and we drove to place I have never seen before "are you kidnapping me" I asked with a slight giggle "what if I am?" and then with those words we pulled up to a beautiful house and I stepped out observing the area there was a garden I had always wanted one and there was one of those stupid wooden swings that I always wanted hanging from a large tree

"would you like a tour" he opened the door "there are 3 floors, a huge kitchen, 6 bedrooms 1 of which is the master bedroom an entertainment room a huge backyard" "Damon its beautiful but…" "It's ours" I looked at him

"we are getting married now and I thought it would be nice to have a place of our own" I almost cried I jumped into his arms and kissed him "it's so beautiful thank you so much" and before I knew it we were laying on the couch and we made love

"You know there are 6 bedrooms and many other rooms in this house that I think we need to break in" I giggled "so is this where you been whenever I go to school?" he nodded "did Caroline know about this?" "Nope she helped pick out the furniture but she thought I was going to redecorate the boarding house"

"I love you so much Damon"

"I love you too Kitten"

**So tell me what do you think?**


End file.
